Pendule
by lasurvolte
Summary: ça se passe après le drama, une fille débarque et se met en tête de squatter Akira, ce qui fait fulminer Shuuji


**Titre : **Pendule

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Résumé :** ça se passe après le drama, une fille débarque et se met en tête de squatter Akira, ce qui fait fulminer Shuuji

**Couple : **relation ambiguë entre Akira et Shuuji

**Note :** écrite pour fic à la demande, écrite pour **gabylc**

* * *

Il était imprévisible, c'était la première raison pour laquelle Shuuji l'avait trouvé énervant, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, il n'était pas comme les autres, les gens fades qu'on pouvait manipuler comme on le voulait, comme de la pâte à modeler entre ses doigts, non il n'était pas comme ça. Akira, il était comme l'eau, comme le vent, insaisissable. Il faisait des gestes parfois étranges, il avait par moment de drôle de façon de bouger, et autant dire que sa manière de descendre les escaliers était ridicule, et c'était tout cela qui horripilait Shuuji avant. Maintenant, depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Nobuta, depuis qu'ils avaient partagés tous les trois quelque chose que peu de personne connaisse, une amitié sans faille, sans borne, sans limite, oui maintenant, c'était pour toutes ces bizarreries chez Akira qu'il l'aimait.

Attention avec le verbe « aimer » c'était délicat. C'était comme s'il était debout sur une barrière, et qu'il oscillait entre la fraternité et peut-être un peu l'amour. Bien sûr il ne l'aurait pas dit à Akira, il se gardait bien de ce genre de confidence, et le terme « ami » lui convenait très bien pour l'instant.

Depuis qu'ils avaient déménagés, ils parlaient souvent entre eux de Nobuta, et ils gardaient une correspondance avec la jeune fille, où elle racontait sa vie sans eux, les remerciant chaque fois pour tout.

Bref, tout se passait bien dans leur nouvelle vie à chacun. Jusqu'au jour où elle débarqua. Elle c'était Hitomi, une pure inconnue qui venait de déménager, le seul problème qu'elle causait c'était qu'elle voulait mettre le grappin sur Akira.

Son Akira.

Enfin pas vraiment le sien en vérité.

Elle collait tellement aux baskets du garçon que Shuuji ne pouvait même plus avoir une discussion avec lui, et voilà qu'à cause de cette garce ils ne rentraient même plus ensembles le soir.

Pourtant Shuji aimait à trainasser avec lui au bord de la mer, sans rien faire, juste être là discuter de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, et regarder les vagues jouer avec le sable. Des fois ils restaient jusqu'au coucher de soleil, des fois pas. Cela importait peu, Shuuji aimait juste partager ce moment avec Akira, comme un meilleur ami le ferait, c'est tout.

Ca faisait cependant une semaine qu'il n'avait plus rien partagé avec lui, cette Hitomi était plus que collante, et pourquoi l'autre ne disait rien ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui ?

Ce soir là c'est en grognant contre ses devoirs qu'il fit passer son énervement. Koji, son petit frère, essaya d'en savoir plus sur la cause de sa colère, mais Shuuji ne répondit rien s'enfonçant dans un mutisme que rien n'aurait pu briser.

Comme il était impossible d'approcher Akira au lycée, Shuuji investit tout seul le toit, et au diable ce traitre. Son moment de solitude ne dura guère longtemps, la porte qui menait ici s'ouvrit. Un sourire s'afficha quand il vit son ami, il le perdit aussitôt quand il s'aperçu qu'il était accompagné, et par cette fille en plus.

Qu'Hitomi lui vole Akira, soit.

Qu'elle soit tellement collante qu'il ne puisse même plus approcher le garçon, passe encore.

Qu'elle se l'accapare même au point de l'empêcher d'aller voir la mer avec lui, c'était grave mais pardonnable.

Mais qu'Akira emmène cette fille ici, sur le toit, ce lieu qu'il considérait comme sacré car c'est ici qu'ils avaient trouvés refuges tous les deux dans ce lycée, en souvenir du bon vieux temps avec Nobuta, alors là s'en fut trop pour lui.

Il se leva, et fit face à Akira, puis regarda Hitomi et lâcha sur un ton plutôt furieux :

- Casse-toi d'ici.

Oui Shuuji avait toujours aimé jouer un jeu idiot, « regarder moi je suis le genre de personne que tout le monde aime », mais là il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, là il y avait Akira en jeu, il y avait leur amitié, il y avait leur lieu à eux et à eux seuls. La fille se cramponna à son ami, mais qu'elle le lâche bon sang, qu'elle le lâche où il allait faire un malheur. L'autre sentant la tension, repoussa Hitomi :

- Tu peux descendre, j'aimerais être seul avec lui.

Elle refusa tout net.

- S'il te plaît Hitomi.

- Mais pourquoi Kusano-kun ? J'ai envie de rester avec toi tout le temps moi.

Akira lui sourit, puis voyant qu'elle ne partirait pas la prit par les épaules puis la poussa doucement derrière la porte qu'il ferma immédiatement et bloqua avec une caisse qui trainait là. Puis il regarda Shuuji, tendit la main vers lui, fit un signe bien connu collant son pouce à son majeur et son annulaire, finissant son geste par un « Kon, kon », mais ça ne calma pas Kiritani.

- Pourquoi est ce que t'emmène cette fille ici ?

- C'est elle qui m'a demandé

- Tu fais tout ce que les filles te demandent maintenant ?

- Je me montre juste galant

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, Akira se baissa élégamment à la façon d'un prince qui salue une jolie dame.

- Dis plutôt que t'es amoureux.

- Et bien toi dis moi que tu es jaloux alors

Il préférait quand son ami descendait les escaliers en faisant l'oiseau, plutôt que quand il touchait aussi juste.

- Ouais peut-être que c'est ça, peut-être que je suis jaloux.

- Fallait me le dire tout de suite, je vais te la présenter.

En fait il ne touchait rien du tout, il était complètement à côté de la plaque :

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas jaloux de toi, je suis jaloux d'elle !

Akira se figea pendant trois secondes, puis il eut un sourire idiot.

- Allez viens dans mes bras mon Shuuji

Et sur ces mots il écarta grand ses bras, Shuuji ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de se laisser envelopper dans un câlin de son ami.

- Faut pas être jaloux, tu sais bien que t'es mon meilleur ami

- Je sais

- Et puis cette fille je veux juste un peu l'aider parce qu'elle est nouvelle, des fois Nobuta me manque

- A moi aussi, mais ça se voit qu'elle, elle veut juste sortir avec toi.

- Bien, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Shuuji sentit un poids s'enlever de son cœur, au moins c'était pas maintenant qu'on allait lui retirer Akira. L'autre finit par le relâcher et le regarda, fit un geste comme s'il lui tirait dessus et finit par dire :

- Shuuji restera toujours mon préféré, donc tu ne devrais pas t'énerver pour rien, ça va te rendre chauve.

Kiritani sourit complètement soulagé cette fois-ci. Et comme ils avaient tous deux complètement oublié Hitomi ils restèrent quelques instants à regarder le ciel, allongés sur le toit, en silence. Ils ne se relevèrent qu'à la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Mais avant qu'Akira ouvre la porte, Shuuji demanda :

- Dis ce soir on va à la mer ? … Je veux dire juste toi et moi.

Kusano lui fit son célèbre « kon » tout en acquiesçant.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux en cours, Hitomi se raccrocha à Akira, mais Shuuji n'y fit pas attention du tout.

Il y avait une place qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre.

C'était quelque chose entre eux seulement.

Qui oscillait entre la fraternité et l'amour.

C'était leur amitié.

Fin.


End file.
